Davenport's Daughter
by DisneyXDGirl
Summary: Sabrina Tailin has been looking for her biological father for a year, even since she ran away from home. Things get turned upside-down when she finds out her father is Donald Davenport. The Lab Rats lives just got a whole lot more complicated. Contains OCs. Takes place after Memory Wipe. May follow the plot of some of the episodes. R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Sabrina's P.O.V.

Everyday, I spent a half-hour researching. For what, you ask. My biological father. I've spent a year looking for who he is, ever since Kelly and I ran away from home. Kelly is my best friend. We ran away because my mother and her parents are drunks. Now we live at Bilmick Girls Home with Ms. Collier. At the time, I was searching on the computer with Ms. Collier over my shoulder, When Kelly runs out.

To describe myself, My name is Sabrina Mai Tailin. I am 15. My hair is red like my Mom's, except I have a purple streak on the right. I have brown eyes, and tan skin. Then there's Kelly. She's a dirty blonde with green eyes, glasses and pale skin. One word to describe her. Geek. But I love her like a sister.

"I found it! I found it!" Kelly screamed as she bound in the room.

"What?" I asked and then Ms. Collier said, "If it's another insect, I don't want to see it."

"No, I found Sabrina's dad!" She yelled.

"What? Who?" I screamed in response.

"Donald Davenport." She said.

Donald Davenport... Where have I heard that name before. Then I blurted it out as it came to my mind.

"The billionaire tech mogul?" I asked.

"Yea." She responded.

Holy... I have a dad. My dad is rich. I'm gonna cry


	2. Chapter 2: I Have A What?

Chapter 2: I Have A What?

Donald's P.O.V.

The Next Day...

"Ok, Alright, Thank you, Bye." I said into the phone before hanging up.

"What's wrong Donald?" Tasha asked me, "Not even the four children can get you this stressed."

"I have a daughter." I replied, not making eye contact.

"What? How?"

"Well... I was with Amanda Tailin 16 years ago. She left around the time Douglas started Chase. She said I was too into my work. She must have been pregnant when she left."

"So... What's her name?"

"Sabrina. She's 15."

"Oh."

Then Chase came upstairs.

"Who's Sabrina?" He asked.

"No one. Why?" I responded quickly, trying to who she was.

"I started listening when I heard my name. Who is she?" He pressured.

Suddenly, my phone rang.

"Gotta get my phone." I said and went to stand outside.

(Donald, _Other Person_)

Hello?

_Hi. Is this Donald Davenport?_

Yes. Why?

_It's your daughter. We need to talk._

Alright, where do you want to meet?

_Jacques Coffee shop._

Ok, Bye.

_Bye._

I hung up the phone. I couldn't believe I was going to meet the girl who I didn't know existed an hour ago. I opened the house door and yelled, "Tasha, I'm going out!"

An Hour Later...

I just walked into Jacques, when a 15- year old girl waved to me. I walked over and slid in the booth on the opposite side. We were in a quaint cafe. It was mostly brown. Okay, it was all brown. A waitress came over and took our orders. I got a coffee, and she got a fruit smoothie.

"Hi..." I said, trying to get the conversation started.

"Hey"

Sabrina's P.O.V.

I don't know why I was calm, but I was.

"So.. your my daughter."

"What are you surprised?"

"A little."

Well I don't look anything like him.

"Well, I was told I was going to be moving in with you."

"Yea, they said next week."

"Oh..."

I was hoping it would be sooner.

"I mean, if you want, you can start moving in now."

"Really?"

"Yea."

Awesome.

Donald's P.O.V.

Then the doors of the cafe swung open as we got our drinks. It was Chase.

"Ha. I knew I was right." He said as he approached our booth.

"Who's he?" Sabrina asked, staring between Chase and I.

"Your brother." I said and the reply I got was two surprised faces.

An Hour Later...

Apparently, Bree dropped Chase off, so I had to drive him home. The car ride was silent.

"Whoa. Cool house." Sabrina said as she got out of my black convertible.

"C'mon." Was all I could say.

When we walked in, we were faced with the rest of the family staring at us.

"Adam, Bree, Leo, Chase" I said and glared at Chase when I said his name, "This is Sabrina, my daughter. She will be moving in with us."

Sabrina's P.O.V.

"Another girl in the house. Eee!" The one who I was guessing was Bree said and grabbed me. But she moved at lightning speed.

"Bree, she doesn't know yet." Dad said.

For the next half hour, they explained everything. To shorten what they said, Adam, Bree and Chase are bionic and their Dad is my evil uncle, but my Dad is practically their Dad so they are just my siblings. Leo is my half brother, because he married Tasha. And there is a odd computer system named Eddy.

"That's me." Eddy said, appearing on the screen in the kitchen.

"Cool." I said. I don't freak out.

"You're not weirded out the least bit?" Tasha asked, "I was."

"No." I replied.

"Alright then, let's go set up your room." Dad said, so we did.

**~There done chapter 2. I am listening to the Austin & Ally Sound Track, so I might write an Austin & Ally one shot tonight. Ciao.**

**Question: What do you think of Sabrina?**

**Quote:**

**Trent: Pudding Cups!**

**Spike: Ooh I'll take those.**

**Trent: Hey!**

***Pudding splatters all over the football players**

**Ha.**


	3. Chapter 3: Spike

Chapter 3: Spike

Bree's P.O.V.

I can't believe there's a girl my age in the house. I've always wanted a sister. Now I have one.

"Okay, so we have to go to the mall, we have to go shopping and buy you a whole wardrobe. I love your style. We need to get you a boyfriend and we need..." I say.

"Whoa. Slow down, Bree! I just got my room set up." Sabrina says.

We just finished putting all her stuff away, with a little help from my bionics. Her room is Davenport's old mirror room, which is pretty big. Tasha said it was this one or his lab space. The room is baby blue, with a king size bed. Davenport already took us to get a bunch of furniture for her room so she has a walk-in closet, which we have to go shopping to fill. She has a leather couch and chair set, maple wood tales, a work desk and an extra loft bed. She told me she got that for me.

"Sorry, it's just, when you've lived in a basement with boys for sixteen years, a girl moving in gets you excited." I reply.

"I get it, don't worry." She says and jumps onto the silk sheets of the king-size bed.

"K. Are you nervous?"

"Only about going to Mission Creek High."

"Why?"

"Because of everything you've told me about."

"Ha. Don't worry. You have 3 bionic siblings on your side."

"Well..."

"What?"

"I think Chase hates me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"I'm sure he doesn't."

"I'm not sure."

"Seriously? Here. Just come down to the lab with me."

"Fine." She says and I grab her arm and speed down to the lab.

"Warning much." She says when we stop.

"Sorry." I say and Chase turns to us.

"I'll just leave." I say and speed out, knocking Chase over in the process.

Sabrina's P.O.V.

When Chase gets up, he just stares at me for a minute. Then he comes toward me.

"Chase, do you hate me?" I ask.

"What do you think?" He says and presses me against the wall.

"Chase, stop." I say and he grabs me by the neck.

"Chase, Stop! Help! Please!" I plead, barely breathing.

"Please." I say before I pass out from lack of air.

Spike's P.O.V.

Once she goes limp, I squeeze for another few seconds, then throw her body to the ground. I can't believe he brought another kid into this house. I didn't mind Leo because he gave us freedom, but what did she do to deserve to be here? Nothing, that's what.

Bee and Davenpork come down and I don't have time to hide her.

"What happened? We heard... Oh My God." Donald Duckyport says as his eyes land on her body.

"Spike. Why?" Bee says.

"I didn't like her." I say and suddenly, there's a needle in my neck.

"Back to Chase." She says, and I feel the liquid enter me and I become Chase again.

Bree's P.O.V.

I pull the syringe out of his neck and let him fall to the floor. Then, I run over (Normally) to Mr. Davenport, who is putting Sabrina on the lab table. He puts an oxygen mask on her and then I ask.

"Is she breathing?"

"Barely."

"Will she..."

"Yes, she'll live."

Tears spill down Mr. Davenport's face as he takes care of her. Chase stands up and I grab another syringe.

"Whoa. Don't stab me!" He yells.

"Sorry."

"Why do I feel dizzy?"

"Because I stabbed you in the neck with bionic deactivating serum."

"Why? You know I'm scared of needles."

"You were Spike."

"Oh. So what happened?

"You almost killed Sabrina."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes. Do you like her?"

"Yes, why?"

"She thinks you don't."

"Oh."

"Bree. She's awake." I hear Mr. Davenport say.

Chase's P.O.V.

I walk over with Bree and she immediately grabs the syringe from Bree.

"Don't kill me." She says with fire in her eyes.

"It was Spike who attacked you." Mr. Davenport says and takes the syringe from her.

"I do like you. Don't worry." I say.

"Alright." She says and lets me hug her.

The really isn't the best way to get to know your new family.

**~Hayo! Wassup. Sorry I'm bored. Nothing to say. Ciao.**

**Quote:**

**Chase: Once a year, Mr. Davenport and I present his newest devices to all the international buyers. In other words... **

**Chase, Donald: [together] Ka-ching! **  
**(Chase and Donald perform a secret handshake between them) **

**Chase: (noting Leo's attempt to join in) What are you doing? **

**Leo: I wanna be in on... The Call. **

**Chase: Yeah... Sorry, Leo. There's no more room. I'm already the product specialist, the set designer, chief demonstrator, and insanely happy spokesmodel. **  
**(demonstrated smiling and posing ability) **

**Donald: Although there MIGHT be a role for Leo... as long as someone follows him around everywhere he goes with a fire extinguisher. **

**Question: How do you come up with story ideas?**


	4. Chapter 4: Avalanche!

Chapter 4: Avalanche!

**FYI: I am only going to write the scenes with Sabrina in them. I do not own Lab Rats, only Sabrina and any other OCs I add. Spoiler Alerts in this chapter.**

Chase's P.O.V.

I'm in the lab getting ready to get the cytainium when Sabrina walks in.

"What are you doing Chase?" She asks as I put on my winter mission suit.

"Nothing..." I say.

"You suck at lying." She says, then asks, "You're going to the cytainium site, aren't you?"

"No..." I say, "Yes."

"Don't go."

"Too late. I'm going."

"Then I'm coming."

"But its too dan.."

"It's too dangerous for you too."

"Fine. Come. You can use Bree's extra suit since I know I can't convince you otherwise."

"Good." She says, puts on the suit and we leave.

Later...

No one's P.O.V.

"Hey, Mr. Davenport. Have you seen Chase and Sabrina? They are not answering their phones and Chase's mission suit and gear are gone." Bree says.

"What?" Donald asked.

"Yea. I'm worried he's been carried away by a small predatory bird." Adam replies.

"Get Chase on the comm set, now." Donald says.

"Got'em." Bree says.

"Chase, where are you?" Donald says.

"I'm at the cytainium site with Sabrina." Chase says.

"What? I told you it was too dangerous. What are you doing?" Donald replys.

"I'm proving that even without super strength and super speed, I can still get the job done." Chase says.

"And I tried to stop him from going." Sabrina yells.

Then, there is an avalanche warning on the computer.

"You're about to be trapped by a major storm. Get outta there now!" Donald says.

"It's okay Mr. Davenport, we're almost done. We just have to get the last of the samples." Chase replies.

"No. Abort and seek shelter. That's an order. That storm..." Donald says, followed by rumbling, "What was that noise?"

Then an avalanche starts. Chase wraps his arms around Sabrina and she does the same as the snow comes down on them.

"Sabrina? Chase!"" Donald yells.

"There was a major avalanche at Chase's coordinates." Bree says and they all look sadly at each other.

"They may still be alive but we don't have much time." Donald says.

"Adam. Let's go!" Bree yells and her and Adam start running.

Later...

Chase's P.O.V.

The blow knocked Sabrina unconscious in my arms, and I hate to admit I like her, even though I only met her a few days ago.

"You'll never know how much I love you, Sabrina Davenport." I say.

"I love Chase." She mumbles in her sleep. It must be a coincidence. There are other Chases out there. I grab the mission logger out of my pocket.

"Chase Mission Log: Hour 3." I say, "This could be my last recorded words. We're still stuck under a mountain of snow. The air is getting thinner and thinner. I am cold, I am hungry, and these snow pants are giving me an extreme wedgie." I stick it back in my pocket as someone starts digging in the snow. "Yes! Adam! Bree! I knew you would come for us! We're in here!" I shout. Then the snow breaks. I turn upward, letting go of Sabrina and come face-to-face with... Douglas!

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm saving my son's life!" He replies.

He digs us out of the snow.

"That your girlfriend?" Douglas questions as I pick up Sabrina.

I wish, "No."

At Douglas' Tent...

Still Chase

Sabrina wakes up leaning against my shoulder.

"Who's that?" She whispers to me.

"Douglas." I whisper in reply.

"Oh..." She says.

"Would you like some soup?" Douglas asks, "I went to cooking school in the 90's. It's Tuscan Bean."

"Is it poison?" I question back.

"Yes. I flew 10,000 miles around the world in a massive storm and risked my life in an avalanche to rescue you, so I could then poison you." He says sarcastically.

I grab the two cups of soup from Douglas and hand one to Sabrina. We both take a sip and she says 'Mmmm' in reply.

"Uh. Make a pretty good soup for a diabolical maniac." I say.

"You should try my quiche." He replies.

"Yea, maybe some other time. We're leaving." I say.

"Suit yourself, but you and your girlfriend will freeze to death before anyone else gets here."

"We can survive in these suits. Mr. Davenport made them. They're built to withstand temperatures down to 45 below."

"It's 50 below."

"That explains the frostbite. I'm not worried. They'll come for us."

"They already have."

"What?"

"Oh the weather must have been too much for them. Looks like Adam and Bree are going home without yas. Those are their GPS signals. That's how I found you."

"So you've been stalking us?" I ask.

"You call it stalking, I call it lovingly lurking in the shadows." He replies.

A Few Minutes Later

Sabrina's P.O.V.

Chase is pacing the room. Douglas is siting in the middle of the floor. I'm sitting in a corner.

"So.. What's on your agenda for today? Build some bombs, take over a tiny country, steal money from old ladies?" Chase asks.

"No! Well, not in that order..." Douglas says, "Oh come on, I'm not that bad of a guy." and Chase sits down.

"You trapped us in a dungeon and tried to turn us into your bionic soldiers."

"Ok, Ok. So I might have overreacted with that whole abduction thing. I was never gonna hurt anybody. I just wanted to get back at Donald."

"When are the two of you just gonna grow up?"

"I'll grow up when he grows up!" Douglas exclaimed and stood up, "Look, Chase, You and I have a lot more in common than you think. I know what it's like to be unappreciated. To have a sibling who always steals the spotlight. I know how hard it's been for you. And I can help."

"For the last time, I don't need your help."

"What if I told you you could be stronger than Adam and faster than Bree. I can make it so that you have all three abilities. Speed, strength and intelligence."

"How." Chase asks.

Oh no. Chase can't join the bad side. I love him and I know he loves me.

"You were the third one. By the time I got to you, I knew how to build in capacity for upgrades. But my brother took you away before I could finish. Join me Chase. I can help you be all you were meant to be. Deviled egg?""

"But if I go with you, that means I'm abandoning my family."

"The same family that mocks you, and never gives you the credit you deserve, for anything!"

"What would I have to do?" Chase says

"Wait. Hold up. Chase, a moment?" I drag him to the other side of the tent, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm doing what's right." He replies

"And you think this is right? I love you a lot and I don't want to lose you."

"You love me too?"

"Yea, maybe." I say, and begin to chew on my bottom lip.

"Well, I want to go out with you, but you have to trust me."

"I do trust you. I don't trust him." I say, a little louder than I should.

"Trust. Me." He says and kisses me on the lips. I'm shocked, but my instincts take over and we passionately kiss for a minute before Douglas yells, "Chase! Stop kissing your girlfriend and tell me if you're in."

"What do I have to do?" Chase asks again when we're back by Douglas, our hands interlocked.

"I just need to upgrade your bionic chip. As you can see, I no longer have access to state of the art systems, so we'll have to use Donald's cyberdesk."

"Yea, I guess we could sneak you into the lab. Mr. Davenport won't be there. It's Wednesday which means, something's getting waxed."

"He is hairy. He gets that from our mom. It's perfect, we'll be in and outta there before anyone knows we're there. What do ya say?"

"Alright Mr. Davenport. I'm in." Chase says and shakes Douglas' hands with his other hand, the right.

"Super. Hehheh hehheh hehheh. If you want, you can call me Dad." Douglas says

"No I'm good." Chase replies.

Later...

Still Sabrina

"Ow!" Douglas exclaims as he gets shocked by one of Dad's gadgets.

"The download is almost finished." Chase says.

"3 more minutes and I can give you everything that Adam and Bree have, plus the capacity for more." Douglas says.

Then the garage door opens. "Don't give up guys. There's still a chance we'll find them." Dad says, "Chase! Sabrina!"

"You're alive!" Bree exclaims.

"Ho! It's evil uncle Daddy!" Adam points out.

"Back away from him guys." Dad says.

"It's too late Donald. They're with me now." Douglas replies.

"What?" Dad says.

"Chase, what's going on?" Bree asks.

"It's true. I've finally taken back what was stolen from me." Douglas says.

Then Leo runs in. "Alright Big D. I know I'm not supposed to touch your stuff but you know how sometimes things happen and sometimes things happen when you really don't want them to happen and that just happens to be what just happened... upstairs."

Dad covers his hand and points to Douglas. Leo turns and screams.

"Whatever you're up to Douglas, you're not going to get away with it." Dad says.

The computer beeps. "I just did. The download's finished. I now have the power to give Chase all three bionic abilities and now no one will be able to stop us! Hehheh." Douglas replies with a USB drive in hand.

"Actually, they can. That USB drive you're holding is useless." Chase says. There's my Chase.

"What? Well then what just took an hour and a half to download?" Douglas shouts.

"A list of everything Adam has ever eaten." Chase replies.

"Not my Incredible Edibles!" Adam yells.

"You double-crossed me." Douglas says.

"Yea, duh." I say

"Yea, Did ya really think I would betray my own family." Chase questioned.

"Well it's always worked for me." Douglas answers.

"Even if you could offer me every ability there is, I would never go to your side. We're a team. And teams never quit on each other." Chase says and I realize we're still holding hands, but I don't let go.

"Alright. Ya got me. Hehhehhaha. Why don't ya say we just put all this behind us and get down to the business of healing this family. Am I right? Bring it in people, lets hug it out." He says and opens his arms for a hug. Adam tries to go hug him but Dad goes, "Adam." and Adam goes back over by him.

"Well ya know what they say, if you can't join'em..." Douglas says and pulls out a ray gun.

"Get down!" Chase says, lets go of my hand and blasts Douglas with the . He turns into a block of ice.

We all get up.

"Wow!" Leo says, "You froze him. Now exactly how would someone go about unfreezing someone, cause it's not the button located here, here, here, here, here oorrr here."

"Mr. Davenport I'm really sorry. I know I should have warned you about Douglas. I just knew that if we could get him back here, we could trap him for good." Chase says.

"Good work Chase. You make a great double agent." Dad replies.

"Oh thanks Dad." I say sarcastically and walk toward him.

"You too baby girl." He says and hugs me.

"Oh, and I almost forgot. Here's your cytainium." Chase says and hands him the bag.

"Ooh, money (x like 15). Sorry. I mean thank you." Dad says.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to take a nap." I say and stare at Chase for a second before I go.

**~And Chabrina prevails. I hope I get more reviews. Ciao.**

**Question: Do you like the idea of Chabrina?**


	5. Chapter 5: They Find Out About Us

Chapter 5: They Find Out About Us

Sabrina's P.O.V.

My feet hit the steps two at a time. When I get to my room, I lay in my bed and stare at the ceiling. I kissed Chase Davenport. Well, Chase kissed me. I can't believe it. His lips were so soft. I only known him for 6 days, 3 hours and 27 minutes, and yet I am head over heels for him. I can't close my eyes without seeing his face. What if he only did it to get me to trust him? What if he only said he loves me so I would follow him like a lost puppy? It can't be true. I'll have to talk to him in the morning. I force myself to go to sleep so I can talk to him in the morning.

Later...

Chase's P.O.V.

I'm in deep over my head. I'm in love with Mr. Davenport's daughter. I wish our moment had lasted longer. I don't even know how I had the courage to kiss her in the first place. All the details are still vivid in my mind. Her red hair between the fingers of my left hand. Her arms around my neck. Her dark, brown eyes, staring deep into my green ones when we both had our eyes open. It felt like we were surrounded in fireworks. For once, all my senses were dull to the outside world, and it was just me & Sabrina. The depressing sadness I felt when Douglas had interrupted us. It all felt like it was happening again. I have to talk to her, but I'll have to wait until tomorrow.

The Next Morning...

Sabrina's P.O.V.

I just woke up. I look at my clock. 6:29. Chase won't be up yet. I'm just going to get up and go downstairs. I slip on my black slippers that match my tank top and my blue pajama pants. I toss my purple blanket over my shoulders and go downstairs. I go to the kitchen and make a bagel with cream cheese on it and sit on the couch. I put the blanket over my legs and turn on the TV. When I finish, I go upstairs to take a shower in my private bathroom. I get out and put on a clean pair of fuzzy purple pajamas. I would get dressed, but Dad told me since I may be sick, I have to stay warm and stay in my pjs. Then I pass out on my couch.

When I wake up a few hours later, I brush my hair and go to the living room. Leo and Adam are playing Space Chase Masters 3 on the QHT. Chase is watching and Bree is texting. When Chase sees me, he pats the spot on the couch next to him. I sit down next to him and pull my blanket up on my body. I don't realize that I am inching closer to Chase until my head's on his shoulder. He wraps his right arm around me and I snuggle in closer to him. I don't want to tell Dad because I'm scared he'll be mad at Chase, but if Chase doesn't care, I don't care.I begin to close my eyes, but then Chase jolts upward.

"You alright Chase?" I ask.

"Yea, I'm fine." He says and stands up.

"Ok..." I say and go up to my room.

A minute later, Chase walks in and locks the door.

"Hey." He says.

"Hey."

"So... Are we still?"

"Yea... I think. Are we?"

"Yea. I love you."

"I love you too Chase."

"Sabrina... Are we going to tell everyone else?"

"I don't know. I'm scared Dad will hate you if we tell him that we're dating."

"So.. don't then?"

"I guess not then."

"No. But we can do this..." I say and do the one thing I thought I'd never have the courage to do again.

**(If you don't want to read a make out scene, skip this paragraph.) **

I kiss her. I run my hand down the purple streak in her hair. She runs her fingers through my hair. I let my other hand run across her back. Her other hand sits on the back of my neck. I push her against the wall and she lets me. Sabrina runs her fingers across my neck. I tickle her back. After a few minutes, we stop to breathe.

"Maybe we should, tell everyone." She says.

"Maybe, but aren't you scared?" I ask.

"Yes, but you make it all worth it."

"Are you sure?" I say and push her on the bed.

"Yes. And don't break me. I'm human and you're strong." She says.

"Sorry. I got caught up in the moment." I say and help her up.

"Alright. We'll tell them, but not yet."

"Okay." I say.

Three O'Clock...

Sabrina's P.O.V.

Chase and I agreed we would met down in the lab at 3 to talk about when we're going to tell everyone about us. When I get down in the lab I see Chase and give him a peck on the lips. Then, and only then, do I notice Bree gawking at us.

"You guys are dating?" Bree says.

"No..." Chase lies.

"Chase, you are a horrible liar. You two are dating!" Bree squeals the last part.

"Fine. We are dating." I admit.

"I knew it." Bree says, "I guessed that earlier."

"Well... We're going to continue this later." I say, "Bye."

Later...

Still Sabrina

I'm up late because I took a long nap earlier. Only me, Dad and Tasha are awake. Suddenly, Dad storms in my room.

"Why didn't you tell me!" He says with his teeth gritted.

"Tell you what?" I ask, pulling my blanket further up my body.

"Eddy showed me a little video of you and Chase."

"Oh. Um... That was just... uh... practice for the school play."

"Sabrina!" He snaps.

"Fine. Chase and I are dating."

"Excuse me? You're dating Chase?"

"Yea. I'm sorry." I say, shielding my face with my blanket.

"You can't date him."

"Why not?!"

"Because he has more important things to do. You need to break up."

"No Dad. I love him. We already kissed three times."

"Sabrina..."

"No. No. Just go."

"I'm just doing what's right. I want you to be happy."

"If you want me to be happy, you would let me keep dating Chase."

"Fine. I love you too much to fight with you."

"Good. Because I love him."

"Alright. Get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

"Ok. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Dad."

**~There you go. Another chapter with Chabrina in it. I really hope I get more reviews on this one. Ciao.**

**Quote:**

**Adam: So do both, he won't expect that. **

**Chase: Adam, you can't use two abilities at the same time. **

**Bree: Why not? **

**Chase: Because ... I don't know. **

**Question: Are you excited for 'Mission: Mission Creek High'?**


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome To Mission Creek High

Chapter 6: Welcome to Mission Creek High

The Next Day...

Sabrina's P.O.V.

Today is my first day at Mission Creek High. I am so excited. I slip on my gray tank top, and add a blue halter top over it. I also put on a pair of black yoga pants and my favorite charm bracelet. I brush out my hair, then leave my room and bounce down the stairs. The first thing I see when I come down is Bree leaning on the counter, wearing a highlighter green tank top with blue skinny jeans, her hair down in its usual waves.

When I come down, Bree remarks, "Ouuu. Is someone getting all dressed up for their boyfriend?"

"I could say the same about you too." I reply, getting a box of corn flakes from the cupboard.

"Oh, be quiet." She answers in defeat, slipping on a pair of yellow and black hightops.

"K. Lets go." I say a few minutes later, now wearing my black sneakers and blue jean jacket.

"Alright." Bree replies and super speeds her and I to school.

"Come on. Let's go get your schedule." Bree says, practically dragging toward the principal's office.

"Who are you?" a short women asks as we enter the office.

"Sabrina." I reply, shrugging Bree's hand off my arm.

"Oh so you're the new Davenport, eh." She says, "Well I'm Principal Perry."

"Okay. Can I have my schedule so I can go?" I ask, shifting my balance uncomfortably.

"Here." She says, hands me the schedule, and lets us walk out.

Bree helped me figure out that I have Math with her and Chase, Science with Leo, Social Studies with Adam, and Study Hall with all four of them. As we finish, the boys walk in. Chase is wearing a orange striped shirt, jeans, and a pair of sneakers, along with two backpacks. I forgot mine. Leo is wearing a graphic tee, jeans and sneakers, with a backpack. Same with Adam. When Chase sees me, he immediately tries to secretly check me out. He fails. Then he looks over behind me. He looks mad.

"Hey girl..." Some dude says, walking around me, "I'm Trent."

"Hi?" I say.

"What's your name?" Trent says.

"Sabrina." I say, becoming uncomfortable.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" Trent says, touching my shoulder.

"No she doesn't." Chase says, but it's not Chase. It's Spike, "She's my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend? You wish." Trent says and Spike snaps.

He punches Trent and shoves him to the ground. He tries to do more, but I dare to grab a hold of his arm.

"Chase." I say, "Come back."

"What happened?" Chase asks.

"Trent made you mad and Spike came out." I say.

"Oh. Well here's your backpack. Lets go to Math." Chase says, holding my hand.

"Alright." I smile as the bell rings.

**~I wrote this on my 3DS, so if I made spelling mistakes, sorry. I will write a lot during March Break... Hopefully. Ciao.**


	7. Chapter 7: Made My Mistakes P1

Chapter 7: Made my Mistakes

Sabrina's P.O.V.

"Do you have to go?" Chase whines as I finish packing my bag.

"Yes. It's court ordered." I say, slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

"You are going to your mother's for crying out loud." Chase freaks, following me out of my room, "At least let me come."

" No. It's just for the weekend. I'll be fine." I answer, bounding down the stairs.

"All packed?" Dad asks as we enter the living room.

"Yeah. And we gotta go if I'm gonna catch the bus." I say, opening the front door.

"I could always drive you." Dad says, following behind Chase and I down the driveway.

"No. I want to take the bus. Plus you have your thing." I reply, turning down the street and ignoring Chase's pleading looks.

"Fine." Dad says, throwing his arms in the air.

When we get to the bus stop, I hug Dad and Chase. When I hug Chase, he groans sadly. "Chase. You're not going to die without me. I'll be home Sunday." I say, then kiss him on the cheek.

"Bye." I say, boarding the bus. They wave to me from the stop as the bus pulls away.

Twenty minutes later, I'm at the front door of my childhood home. I'm not sure if I should knock or not, so I just walk in.

"Mom?" I shout into the empty foyer, "Are you here?"

"Sabrina!" She squeals and pulls me into a hug.

"Hey Mom." I reply and she releases me... and drags me into the kitchen.

"I made your favorite chocolate chip cookies with marshmallow candies in them and hot chocolate." She says, releases my arm and going over to the cobblestone counter.

"Thanks." I say, sitting in my old chair as she gives my hot chocolate and puts down a plate on cookies. For the next half hour, we chat and eat the cookies, dipping them first. I tell her about Chase, Dad, Bree, Leo, Adam, Tasha and I tell her how Kelly's doing. She tells me she hasn't been drinking.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go up to my room." I say, and head upstairs.

I check my phone. 37 messages from Chase and 9 from Bree, but I can tell Chase was the one who sent the ones from Bree.

Sabrina- hey Chase. Im fine. stop txting so much. :P

Chase- Sry. Im just worried about u.

Sabrina- dont b. Im ok.

Chase- Alright...

Sabrina- K. gtg. 3 u.

Chase: 3 u 2. Bye.

Sabrina- Bye. :)

Chase- ;)

Good. Chase will hopefully, hopefully, stop worrying. I don't know when, but I pass out. I wake up a few hours later as my Mom opens my door.

"Hi." I say, and then I smell it. Alcohol. She's drunk. Now I'm scared.

"You have a year, A Year, to make up for!" She says, throwing me against the wall.

"Please don't." I plead, but she kicks me in the side. I whimper. I can't let her have satisfaction, so I'm not going to cry out. She slams her boot against my head, making me hit the wall again. She grabs the collar of my shirt, then digs the nails of her other hand into my arm. Then my head slams against the windowsill. I cry out and she throws me on the bed. Then she leaves. I'm trying to figure out the damage. My head and arm are bleeding. I'm bruised all over and I might have a concussion. I have to escape. I can't go downstairs without stumbling. I'll have to jump out the window. I'm only on the second floor and there is a pond by my window. I hope it's still as deep as it used to be. I toss my backpack over the pond, on the ground on the other side. Then I jump. For a second, I'm in mid-air, then I'm in the water. I surface, swim over to my pack, get out of the water, put on my pack and run. I don't know where. I just run.

Thirty five minutes later, I'm on the front step. Blood is running from my head like crazy, and I can barely breathe. My vision is fuzzy, but I needed to get inside before I black out. I force myself to my feet. I open the front door and stumble inside. I find the couch and begin to yell.

"Sabrina! What happened?" Someone asks. I think it was Leo or maybe Bree. I can't tell.

"Mom... Drunk... Attacked..." I murmur before I black out.

Adam's P.O.V.

Everyone is downstairs now after the whole 'An Adam clone delivered our pizza situation. I'm up in Leo's room when I hear shouting. I go downstairs to check it out and what I see is a battered and bloody Sabrina laying on the couch.

"Sabrina! What happened?" I ask and she mumbles something I don't understand.

"Bree! Leo! Chase!" I yell.

"What? Leo asks and I point to Sabrina.

"What happened?" Bree asks.

"I don't know." I say, picking her up.

"Hospital. Now!" Chase says and we all go to Mr. Davenport's new self driving car.

"Where do you want to go?" The car asks.

"Mission Creek Hospital." Chase says, and we set off.

**~Hey XDers. It's one in the morning. Once I post this, bedtime. Night, or for most people probably, morning. Ciao.**


	8. Chapter 8: Made My Mistakes P2

Chapter 8: Made My Mistakes- Part 2

Leo's P.O.V.

As soon as the car pulls up to the front of the hospital, we're all out. Adam is carrying Sabrina and Bree and I are dragging Chase along because once we got in the car, he went into shock. When we get inside, Adam and Bree look at me expectantly. Well, they have never been in a hospital.

"Bree, call Dad or Mom. Adam, give them Sabrina. I'll talk to her." I gestured to the questioning nurse.

"Her name?"

"Sabrina Davenport."

"Age?"

"15."

"What happened?"

"We're not exactly sure. She went to visit her mother this morning, and then we found her like this on the couch an hour ago."

"Okay. Name? And what is your relation to her?"

"Leo Dooley. Step-brother."

"Okay. What about the other three?"

"Well... They're adopted siblings."

"Alright, go to the waiting room and we'll tell you when we have any news."

"Okay."

I walk back over to Bree, who is taking her pink bedazzled phone down from her ear.

"Any luck?" I ask and she just shakes her head.

Adam walks over and starts dragging Chase to a couple of chairs. We sit down and just stare at each other. Adam's playfulness is replaced by seriousness. Bree is frantic. Chase is blank- faced. I'm scared. Adam's gray sweater is now stained with blood, but he doesn't care. Suddenly, Chase's head snaps upward, signaling that he's not in shock anymore.

Chase's P.O.V.

A thousand thoughts are flying through my head as I wake up. Last thing I remember was getting into the car. Now I'm at a hospital. I've never been in a hospital. It would be nice, if I wasn't worried about my girlfriend. Sabrina... I need to know if she's okay.

"Sabrina?" I whisper, not sure who I'm asking.

"We haven't heard anything yet." Bree replies, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh..." I say, and let a tear slip down my face.

Later...

Bree's P.O.V.

I'm the only one awake. Adam passed out around midnight. Leo fell asleep a half hour later, and Chase passed out fifteen minutes later. It is now almost two in the morning, but I feel guilty. I could have followed her, made sure she was okay. But I didn't.

"Ms. Davenport?" A skinny blond nurse in blue scrubs asks.

"Yes?" I say sadly.

"Your sister is okay and if you want, you can go see her." She replies, looking me in the eyes.

"Okay." I say, and follow her down the hall...

.

.

.

**~Okay. I would love to write more, but it's two in the morning. Goodnight. Ciao. **

**Quote: **

**Donald Davenport: Leo, I told you you can't be part of the team. You're not bionic - and, besides, statistics show that most accidents happen within a three-mile radius of YOU. **

**Leo Dooley: But I've grown. I've matured. I wear a medium now.**


	9. Chapter 9: Made My Mistakes P3

Chapter 9: Made My Mistakes- Part 3

Bree's P.O.V.

"Alright now. If she's asleep, don't disturb her." The nurse says, showing me her room.

"Okay." I say and step in Sabrina's room as the nurse walks away.

I just let the tears fall the second I close the door. Sabrina is laying there, pale as a ghost. I can't see her body because of the blanket, but I know it doesn't look good. I sit down in a chair next to the bed and let tears fall down my face. A few minutes later, I finally speak.

"Sabrina, I know you probably can't hear me, but you are the best friend I've ever had. You are even better than Caitlin. And Owen and Ethan. I was kind of upset when you started dating Chase, but you're my best friend, my BFFFL, and I accept your decision." I say, "And I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

I stare at her, hoping that she'll say something, but she doesn't. I stare at her for a few more minutes, before going out to sit with the boys.

Adam's P.O.V.

When I wake up, only Leo and Chase are here. I wonder where Bree is. I immediately get up and walk around, looking for her. I fell asleep, but I didn't want to. They said she was going for the weekend and I was just like, 'Yea, Cool. I do not want to do work.' when I should have been worried about her. I get down the hall when I see Bree coming towards me.

"Hey." I say to get her attention. Her head shots up then she runs into my arms.

"Hey." She says, her voice muffled into my shirt. I already took off my bloody sweater.

"What's wrong?" I ask, because I may be dimwitted, but I care about all of them, especially my little sister.

"I went to see her in there. I could have protected her. I could have saved her. I could have..." She says into my shirt.

"Bree. This is not your fault. It is not my fault. We may both feel guilty, but there is truly nothing we could've done to change it." I interrupt, forcing her to look up at me.

"But, we go on all those 'things', but we can't protect Sabrina." She replies, and I can feel a tear cascading down my face.

"This is life. Sometimes it attacks the best of us. If it doesn't take you down, you come back stronger than ever before." I answer, trying to calm her down.

"Where did that come from?" Bree asks, finally smiling.

"A fortune cookie. But our weakness is things in real life, like love. This is our attack." I say the last part the strongest, "And we will come out stronger."

"Thanks Adam." She says and lets me lead her back to Leo and Chase. When we sit down, she puts her head on my lap and goes to sleep. I closze my eyes and drift off.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Morning...

Sabrina's P.O.V.

The first thing I notice when I wake up is heaviness in my chest. Then pain stabs through my side, followed by my head. I'm trying to remember what happened. All I remember is falling into water. My old room. The pond. My mother! Ugh! I attempt to open my eyes, but close them quickly when the light stings them. I really want to know where I am. I finally force my eyes open and I see a hospital room. Of course. I want to see my family. Leo, Bree, Adam, Chase...

"Brina?" Chase says, entering the room.

"In the flesh. Broken, but me." I say, giving a small smile.

"Good." He says, bends down over me and pecks me on the lips.

"I want to see everyone." I say, kissing him quickly.

"What about quality time with your boyfriend?" Chase asks, giving me his best pouty face as he sits in the chair next to my bed.

"We'll have lots of time for that later." I say, "I really just want to go home to tell you the truth."

"Well, we'll go home tonight." Chase answers, and I giggle.

"Good, because I can't wait to go home." I reply, and everyone else comes in the room.

**~Yeah. Another chapter added to the lot. I have nothing to say as usual. I'm just gonna... go now. Ciao.**

**Quote:**

** Principal Perry: Dooley! What're you doing in my elevator? **

** Leo: I'm enjoying the music. Today is "Love Songs from the Nineties." Wanna dance? **

** Principal Perry: Use the stairs! This is exactly how healthy kids become unhealthy adults. **

** Leo: (looking her over) Really? Are we having this conversation?**

**Question: How long have you been on this site?**


	10. Chapter 10: Out of Llama Drama

Chapter 10: Out of Llama Drama

Sabrina's P.O.V.

After everyone came in, I told them what happened. Chase tried to get upset with me when I told him I jumped out a window, but I kissed him to say, 'Shut It'. Everyone listened and now I have to go to court next month. We still can't get a hold of Dad. They cloned Adam. A lot is going through my head. But I'm happy I only have a few bruises and cuts. I could have had brain damage or worse. My thoughts are interrupted when the car stops in the garage. When I try to get out, Chase picks me up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I ask as he heads into the lab.

"Not letting you walk." He replies.

"Why?"

"Because I love you." He says and kisses me.

"Keep it PG." Leo complains as he enters the lab, followed by Bree and Adam.

"Leave them alone Leo. It's cute." Bree says, going in her capsule.

"Whatever." I say, getting out of Chase's arms and going toward the elevator, "I'm ready for bed. Leo!"

"Coming." Leo yells, closes Adam's capsule and runs into the elevator.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chase asks.

"I'm fine. Go to sleep." I say and close the doors before he has a chance to reply.

"So..." Leo says.

"Leo. I'm sorry. I know you might be mad, but-" I say before he cuts me off as the elevator opens.

"No I'm sorry. And you are the best sister ever." Leo answers, speeding up.

"Really?" I ask, getting to the stairs.

"Yes. Now, I'm tired. Night." Leo panics, and rushes up the stairs.

"Good night Leo." I say, go in my room and flop on my bed.

A Week Later... **(Llama Drama Spoilers. You've been warned.)**

Still Sabrina

I bounce out of bed and immediately go to my closet. I put on a light blue tee, a white vest, black jeans, white socks, gold hoop earrings, my silver locket, my purple backpack and orange, pink and white DCs. I bound down the stairs and after breakfast, I go down to the lab.

"Hey, get away from that! It's not empty. There are thousands of metallic nanobots in there." I hear Chase say as the doors to the lab open.

"Well then why can't I see them?" Adam asks and I walk over to Bree.

"Because they're microscopically small." Chase says and here comes a short joke.

"But you're microscopically small and I can still see you." And there it is from Adam.

"Nanobots are so tiny, they are invisible to the human eye. Here, I'll show you." Chase answers and hands Adam a pair of glasses., "Put these on."

"I'm gonna go. I'll see you at school." I say and go.

At School...

"Don't worry Bree." I say as her, Leo and I walk into the gym.

"What's going on in here?" Bree says, forgetting about her boy problems, "Domino Domination?"

"I don't know anything about dominoes, but if it means gym class is cancelled, I'm all for it." Leo says, looking around the room. Just then, Bree's friend Caitlin walks by us.

"Oh, hey Caitlin. Are you doing the Domino Domination?" Bree asks her.

"Doing, no. Annihilating every competitor that comes my way, yes." Caitlin replies, "I may not have told you this, but I come from 4 generations of domino droppers." Have I even told you that she is scary? Well she is.

"And that's something you're proud of?" Leo asks. Way to get her talking Leo.

"I got stuck with second place last year. If it happens again-" She says before I interrupt.

"Don't be extreme." I say before she tries to make us feel bad for her.

"Oh well... Hey. Do you guys want to do it with me? My team just bailed. They couldn't handle the pressure." Caitlin asks.

"The pressure of dominoes?" Bree and I say in sync and burst out laughing until she glares at us, "Sorry."

"I just wish I didn't have to set it up all by myself." Caitlin says.

"Well hey we'll help you. That sounds fun." Bree says and lightly smacks Leo's arm.

Leo says what I'm thinking, "No it does not and who is we?"

"Oh come on Leo. What else do you have going on today?" Bree asks

"Anything else. I have anything else going on." Leo answers.

"Come on please. Brina will do it." Bree says.

"Fine..." I say, then Leo does too.

"Great-" Caitlin says.

"On one condition. I get to be the one who knocks over the first domino." Leo says. Oh no he didn't.

"But, but..." Caitlin says.

"You need a team." I say.

"Fine... You can be the tipper." Caitlin growls.

"It will be team Leo." Leo says.

"I will break you." Caitlin growls.

"Team Caitlin it is." Leo panics.

**~Hey XDers. will continue tomorrow. I have to go to work now. Ciao.**

**Quote:**

** Adam: (entering the space station) Greetings, space people! We come in peace from a planet called EARRRRRTH. **

** Bree: Adam, they're from Earth, too. **

** Adam: No-no. That's what they WANT you to think, but you see her over there? She's about to pull her head off and become queen of the alien space people. Wait for it... Wait for it... Wait for it...**


	11. Chapter 11: Llama Drama P2

Chapter 11: Llama Drama- Pt. 2

"You guys are doing a great job." Caitlin says, walking around us while tapping a ruler against her palm, "Just one quick question. Are you trying to ruin my life?" She yells at Leo.

"To be honest, your life was kind of a mess before we got here." Leo says and I know he's getting fed up with her too.

Caitlin fake laughs. "I specifically told you the spaces must be half an inch to two thirds apart. More than that and the topple is gone! We'll have no topple!" Caitlin yells in Leo's face.

"Okay. Caitlin. I know this is only the eighty-third time you made us start over, but, we've been working for hours. How 'bout a break?" Bree asks.

"Winners don't take breaks, Bree! Ugh!" Caitlin snaps.

"Okay. I'm done. I'll be over there when you two are done putting up with her." I say, and walk over to the other side of the room.

Leo and Caitlin bicker for another minute and then Leo starts running around the gym. Then Caitlin talks to Bree. Leo stops by me.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey. I really don't want to put up with her either." Leo says.

"Then don't." I reply.

"But she scares me." He says.

"Whatever Leo." I say and pull my book out of my backpack to read.

"Leo! Get over here!" Caitlin yells.

"Coming." Leo says.

"Bye Leo." I say, he walks over to Caitlin and I continue to read 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians'.

A half hour later, Principal Perry walks in the gym. She says something I don't pay attention to and then begins to jump up and down. When she stops, she laughs her head off as one of the team's dominoes falls down.

After Perry leaves, I go over to Bree and Leo when Caitlin is storming away.

"She is impossible. I can't do this anymore. I'm quitting." Bree says.

"We can't quit now. I'm a tip top tipper and I need to tip." Leo says, sticking his index finger in the air to prove a point.

"Why don't we just do our own?" I ask and they both turn to me.

"That's a great idea. You guys come up with the design, and I'll set it up with my super speed." Bree says and we high five each other.

Then, as if we are in sync, we both say, "And you still get to tip."

"Alright... But I'm not telling senorita straight jacket." Leo says.

"Deal." Bree says, "Caitlin, We need to talk."

"Okay. As long as it's not about food, or a break, or me treating you like humans." Caitlin says and I snap.

"No. We are making our own team, so they're off your team." I say and silently add _because you are a nut loaf._

"What! But. Ni! gya! Nye! Okay." She says, "I respect your decision. May the best man win." Caitlin shakes Bree's hand. **(I just guessed on the spelling of her gibberish.)**

"Are you trying to break my hand?" Bree says as Caitlin's grip gets tighter.

"No. Is it working?" Caitlin asks and Bree immediately pulls her hand away.

Then we walk away so we can plan to beat her.

An Hour Later...

It's domino time. Our design looks awesome and Leo is eager to tip it.

"Ladies and gentlemen. It's tipping time." Leo says and then kneels down to knock over the first domino.

Then I hear Adam shout, "Incoming!" and orange stuff splatters against the wall, scaring all of us and one dude drops a broom and it knocks down our first domino.

"NO!" Leo screams like it's the end of the world.

When it's done, everyone applauds.

When we get our gold dominoes, Caitlin walks over.

"Congratulations guys. I was a jerk. You totally deserved to win." She says.

"Hey. Second place is nothing to sneeze at." Bree answers.

"Yeah, but it's not as good as first." Leo says and I feel a little bad for her. A little.

"No, Leo's right. I deserve to lose." Caitlin says.

"Actually, Caitlin-" Bree says before I put my hand over her mouth.

"Bree was just saying that you are cool and thank you for taking defeat so well." I say, before dragging her off to the side and letting her go.

"What was that for?" Bree asks.

"Because I knew what you were going to say and we did not cheat, so don't tell her that." I reply.

"Hey guys!" Caitlin says.

"What?" We both say.

"Nationals are next month. My mom will have to drive us. Her car is a two seater, but-" Caitlin keeps talking and turns around, but I don't know what she says because we run away.

**~Hey. I'm hoping to get to twenty reviews by chapter 13. Please make it happen. Ciao.**

**Quote:**

** Chase: Is that key lime pie? **

** Adam: I don't know. Gimme a buck and I'll find out.**

**Question: Are you excited for 'Not So Smart Phone'?**


	12. Chapter 12: First Date!

Chapter 12: First Date

Sabrina's P.O.V.

School was weird yesterday. Chase told me about the llama who shot nanobot spit and flame farted on Principal Perry and I told him about my day. Now, we're just laying on the couch, watching the Saturday cartoons. I have my head on his chest and he's running his fingers across my stomach. When he gets to the right side, it stings because of the bruises that are still there.

"Ow. Sensitive." I say and he stops.

"Sorry." He replies and gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"It's alright." I say and snuggle in closer.

A few minutes later, Chase says, "I just realized something."

"What?" I question.

"I haven't taken you on a date yet." He says and I realize it's true.

"You're right." I say, sitting up.

"Well then Brina-Boo. Will you go on a date with me?" He asks and my heart skips a beat.

"Of course. Pick me up at seven!" I say jokingly and run upstairs.

I go up to my room. I jump on my bed. I am so excited. That's when I realize Bree is asleep on the loft bed. I climb up and sit on the end of the bed.

"Bree. Breee. BREE!" I say and the third time, she jumps, and then falls on to my bed below.

"What..." She asks as I come down. Apparently, falling eight and a half feet wakes people up.

"I'm going on a date with Chase tonight." I say and we both go, "EEEEEEE!"

"Okay. We're going shopping." Bree says and then we are super speeding out of the house to the mall.

Chase's P.O.V.

I actually asked her on a date. We are going out tonight. Oh my... I'm walking into the lab.

"What's up Chase?" Adam asks.

"I have a date tonight." I say, lost in the thoughts of a perfect night.

Adam is wide-eyed, "Mr. Davenport. Leo. It's time for Operation: Tuxedo."

"Already?" Leo asks.

"Be nice." Mr. Davenport says.

Almost Seven O'clock...

Still Chase

I'm waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Sabrina to come down. I'm wearing a pair of black dress pants, black dress shoes, a light green dress shirt, and a black tie. When I see her, my heart flutters. She is wearing a knee-length green dress that fluffs out at the bottom, black flats and a black stretchy headband with a bow attached.

"Hey." She say shyly.

"Hi. Shall we get going?" I ask.

"We shall. Bye daddy." She responds.

"Bye Sabrina. Have her home by eleven." He tries to say sternly, but it comes out as if he's holding back laughter.

"Alright. Bye." I say and we go out the door.

.

.

.

We go to a small restaurant called Fachini's. I order the Spaghetti with Parmesan, and a Vanilla Milkshake. Brina gets the Club sandwich with mashed potato and a Chocolate Milkshake. We talk a lot and I learn some thing I didn't know about her. She was in gymnastics for seven years. She started when she was six. After we eat, we go for a walk to the park. I have her giggling a lot. Is she as nervous as I am.

Sabrina's P.O.V.

I am SOOOOO nervous. This is my first date. I don't want to mess this up. What if I do? Oh my gosh. Right now, we are walking around the park. The sun is just setting now, so the scenery is beautiful. After, we go to the arcade. Chase challenges me to skeeball.

"Promise you won't cheat." I say.

"How could I cheat?" Chase acts all innocent.

"You know." I say.

"Fine." Chase pouts.

I beat him 300-220. We play at the arcade for a few more hours. Then, we walk home. It's almost midnight. We sneak in the house.

"Thank you for the best night ever." I say.

"You're welcome. I love you." He holds my hands.

"I love you too." I say and we kiss for a few seconds.

"Goodnight." We both say as we part.

**~Hey. Have you ever typed two W's in a row. No. Alright. Well look at it. ww It looks weird. I have to go study lines for my School Talent Show. Ciao XDers.**


	13. Chapter 13: School Mission

Chapter 13: School Mission

Sabrina's P.O.V.

"Why not?" I whine. Adam, Bree and Chase have to go on a mission, and Dad is making Leo and I go to school.

"Because you are not superhuman." Dad replies. He doesn't understand.

"Uhhhhhhh!" I scream, then storm out of the lab in fury. My black yoga pants brush together as I enter the elevator where Leo is waiting.

"Told you so." Leo says, pushing the close button.

"Don't brag." I snap and adjust my green see-through tank top, though I'm wearing a black one underneath.

The rest of the ride is completely silent. Leo plays with his backpack. As soon as the elevator opens, I storm out, grab my backpack, put on my black flats and walk out of the house. Tasha is driving us to school, otherwise we won't make it on time.

"Hey! Sabrina?" Chase yells.

"Shouldn't you be doing whatever?" I say, turning around as chase catches up.

"You mean stopping the Macksy corporation from dumping pollution in the ocean, yes. But I wanted to say goodbye." Chase replies, pulling me toward him. He's in his mission suit.

"Alright." I kiss him, "Goodbye. Go be a big hero." I say, before hugging.

"Come on!" Leo yells.

"Ciao." Chase says, kisses me, and goes to join Dad, Bree and Adam.

End of School...

"Leo!" I snap as I come out of Math to see Leo going through my locker.

"I didn't do it!" He yells.

"Save it. What did you do?" I ask.

"I may have hidden Trent's book in there." Leo says sheepishly.

"God Leo." I say, grab the book and put it on the bench in the middle of the hall.

Once I'm at my locker again, I begin to feel dizzy. "Adam!" I hear Bree scream. Then Leo is shaking me.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"We have to get home." I say, close my locker, and run as fast as I can out of the school.

My feet pound against the cement sidewalk. Leo pushes himself behind me. We're home in five minutes. I enter through the house, dropping my bag on the way, and throw off my shoes. I fly down the back stairs with Leo on my tail.

"Dad. Where are they?" I ask, catching my breath.

"I lost contact." Dad says. Then Bree and Chase enter, carrying Adam.

"What happened?" Leo asks.

"Adam got electrocuted." Bree says, as her and Chase put Adam in his capsule.

"He's fine, just knocked out." Dad says, after running a scan. Did I see the future?

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**The next chapter will be an episode chapter. The next episode is supposed to be The Haunting of Mission Creek High, but I'm changing it to Back from the Future. Keep that in mind.**

**Ciao.**


	14. Chapter 14: Back From the Future P1

**Okay. Remember, this is Back From the Future, not The Haunting of Mission Creek.**

Chapter 14: Back From the Future P1

Sabrina's P.O.V.

Right now I'm in the lab with Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo, who are getting ready for a mission. Chase has his arm around my waist, excitedly playing with the bottom of my red shirt. Then, Dad enters the lab.

"Okay. Your mission supplies are packed, the schematics have been uploaded into Chase's chip, and your transport is on the way. Did I forget anything?" Dad says, pacing past.

"No, we'll just guess what the mission is and see how it all plays out." Bree mocks.

"Alright. A particle collider is a 3 mile long underground facility where scientists-" Dad begins, then Chase slips away from me and finishes for him.

"Race subatomic particles at each other at light speed, for energy experiments." Chase says and then him, along with Dad, begin to laugh creepily.

"So cool!" Dad says and Chase replies with an "I know!" and they touch their fingers together as if they were cool.

"Seriously?" I say, then whisper to Chased, "You're a geek."

"I know. But this geek has a present for you later." He replies before Dad continues on.

"Huh?" I ask, but Chase ignores me.

"There's a particle collider in Berkly that is accelerating out of control, and your mission, is to shut it down." Dad says, in a serious, James Bond type tone.

"Oh awesome!" Adam bursts out, "I hope one of us knows how to do that."

"Okay, we have to act quickly. The scientists that operate the facility- S'cuse me." Dad says, then wheels Leo out of the way of the computer at his mission specialist desk, "Have already evacuated the control center and if we don't shut it down in time," He brings up a diagram, "it will create a massive black hole that will implode the entire planet."

"So you're saying that, once again, science may kill the world?" I say, staring at my father.

Dad glares at me, then says, "Don't worry." He obviously avoiding answering my question, "Adam, Bree and Chase have all the training they need to shut the collider down."

"I don't know Big D. I think these guys are going to need some (singsongy) Backup!" Leo says.

"And that's why you're going to be locked (singsongy) Backup! in your room." I say jokingly.

Then Adam starts talking, "You said backup and Leo said backup. Saying things twice makes it funny. Oh saying things twice makes it fun-"

"Stop it!" Dad exclaims.

Suddenly, a giant orb of blue and red light floats into the lab. When it stops, there's a large chair with two... young adults in it. We all begin to scream. Adam jumps in Chase's arms, Bree jumps back, Leo flies forward, only to be pushed back, and I, use Dad as a shield.

"Nobody panic. It's probably just the cable guy." Dad says, even though there's a girl there.

"Seriously Dad?" The girl says.

"Big D, we just came from 7 years in the future." The guy says, "Your time machine worked. It's me, Leo."

"And Sabrina." The girl says. Me? That's me at 22? Wow.

"Wait, if you're really me, you'll know the handshake I came up with in case I ever became a spy." Leo says, approaching Future Leo.

"Requesting authentication, Double O Leo." Future Leo says. Then they do a handshake and Leo (Of this time) gets all squealy.

"Wait." I say, "If you, are me, then tell me something I have never told anyone else."

"Okay." She says and we step off to the side, "When you ran away at 14, you considered changing your name to Miya Shay Evert. Then you realized that you might be stealing someone else's name, so you didn't change it." My eyes widen. I never told anyone that, not even Kelly or Chase.

"Oh my gosh. It is me!" I squeal.

"So you guys, are the future versions of her and him?" Dad says. Future Leo nods, and Dad starts yelling about cracking time travel and how awesome he is.

I notice Future me starting to tear up.

"Calm down," I hear Future Leo whisper, "You'll get him back."

Then Leo and Leo start saying the same things at the same time until Leo covers Leo's mouth (confusing, right?).

"It's so good to see you guys." Future Leo says, then gives Adam, Bree and Chase a hug. I, I mean her, I mean Future Me seems to be refraining herself.

"Hey Chase." Adam says.

"What?" Chase says after calling Future Leo creepy.

"How do you," Adam says, pointing to Chase, "end up with that in seven years?" points to Future Me.

"Gah!" Chase says.

"So, how did time travel feel?" Dad questions, then says science stuff I don't listen to, so I tune them out and stand next to Chase. I don't hear anything until Chase kisses me on the cheek and is shoved out of the room.

"Hey, why didn't you guys just bring Future Adam, Bree and Chase with you?" Leo questions. I'm wondering the same thing.

"Actually, that's why we're here. Adam, Bree and..." Future Me starts, but Leo finishes for her.

"Chase don't make it to the future."

"What?" Leo and I both say.

Then we go upstairs so the bionic ones won't hear us.


	15. Chapter 15: Back From the Future P2

**Hey people. Story time!  
**

Chapter 15: Back From the Future P2

Sabrina's P.O.V.

"What do you mean they don't make it to the future?" Dad asks Future Me and Leo.

"We have a video that will explain everything." Future Me says.

Future Leo pulls out a device and sets it on the table. A blue holographic screen pops up.

"Whoa, what is that?" Leo questions.

"It's a holo-phone." Future Leo says.

"I invented the holo-phone?" Dad excitedly states.

"Nope. But you did wait in line for six days to get one." Future Me answers, running her fingers through her hair. She has a streak in the same place as me, but it's blue. Dad narrows his eyes, and a video appears on the holo-phone. There is Future Dad on the screen, but he looks old and probably weighs about 400 pounds.

"Oh my..." I say.

"Yup." Future Me replies, standing behind me. The video plays, Leo makes a stupid joke, and at the end, Future Me puts her hands over my eyes. The boys scream.

"I thought you might not want to see that." Future Me whispers.

"Thanks." I whisper back.

"How could I send them on a mission they don't return from!?" Dad exclaims.

"You can't." I say. I don't want to lose my goofy older brother, my best friend, or my boyfriend.

"If Adam, Bree or Chase hear any of this, it'll shake their confidence in future mission or their confidence in me. Please tell me you won't say anything to them." Dad says worriedly.

"I promise." Future Leo, Future Me and I say at the same time. Dad stares at Leo.

"He's me. He speaks for the both of us." Leo says.

**I can't do anymore because I was recording this episode on my TV, and someone deleted it, so I have to wait until I get my phone back. Ciao.**


End file.
